strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Samual L'eonheart
Samual L'eonheart is a Human male Jedi Grand Master of the New Jedi Order who helped reshape the Jedi after the Purge and has become a name of legend amongst the Stars for his activities in shaping the Galaxy. Born to Alexandra and William L'eonheart, he was raised on Tatooine by a family friend to keep him hidden and safe from the enemies of the blooming Triumvirate. Samual now stands as a paramount figure to the Jedi Order, specifically as the newly appointed Grand Master of the order following a resounding vote of confidence from the High Council and all the Knights of the Order. Biography Early Life || Data Reconstruction in Progress || Beginnings || Data Reconstruction in Progress || Discovery Spending most of his younger life unaware of his atunement to the force, once he joined the Order he swiftly rose through the ranks due to his natural prowess and connection to the Force. His life was changed the day he met his brother, at the time known as Higomi An'yagomi, while investigating strange events occurring at the Maximum Security Prison in Coronet. After encountering Sith Lord Demitri Maximov, strange events started to occur at the Prison resulting in the destruction of the prison and the creation of a large Force Nexus. Surprisingly the two L'eonheart men survived the incident and uncovered their true potential in the Force. Following the end of the Saga of Dreams crisis, Samual vanished from the Jedi Order for a few years, going rogue to discover the truth behind his past. As he spent the time away he gained much power, especially with the help of his brother through their Chain in the Force. It took a bit of time, but Samual discovered a journal in a homestead on Aquilaris retracing the steps of his parents. The next couple of months lead Samual down the path his parents took before their disappearance and acted as trials into his appointment as a Jedi Master; the trial under fire being more than enough to position him as a Master with the position becoming solidified following his return to the Jedi Order. Jedi Master As Samual discovered the truth to his parent's disappearance he returned to the Jedi order and was appointed a Master just in the nick of time as the Galaxy began to enter a dark period, he was the founder of Umbra Temple within Destiny's Reach as one of his greatest acts for the Jedi. Following the relocation of the Jedi Order, Samual became a leading and powerful figure amongst the Jedi; being practically the only surviving Jedi Master of the High Council following the Bombing of Coruscant. He rekindled the spark of the Jedi order, ensuring that training was completed well and harbouring a neutral stance on the Force. With his rather different and farfetched views of the Force, Samual actually helped prevent more Jedi from joining the New Sith Empire during its formation than many had expected. Following the formation of the New Sith Empire, Samual maintained an active stance away of non-aggression for the war. With the stance straining the relationship of the Jedi Order with the Triumvirate and the New Republic, the stance didn't last too long before the Republic annexed with the Triumvirate and a "cease-fire" was called on Tython. Sensing the darkness looming long before it occurred, Samual summoned the Jedi Order to Tython with him. The renewed alliegence between the Jedi and the Triumvirate spawned from Samual's presence at the cease-fire remains strong to this day. Grand Master Shortly after the events of Tython during a routine council meeting, Samual was surprised when one of the council Masters put forward a vote to appoint him the Grand Master of the order. Also much to his surprise and many comments to convince the Jedi he was not right for the position, the council and knights present appointed the young Master as the Grand Master of the Order with a resounding faith. Personality and Traits || Data Reconstruction in Progress || Lightsabers Personal Sabre Alexandra and William - Recreations of his parent's sabres from his memories and their final holocron. || Data Reconstruction in Progress || Romances Darkchild Gabrielle Gev || Data Reconstruction in Progress || Unique Powers and Abilities Unique Abilities Force Chain (Higomi, Corellian Chaos) Samual regained his unique Force Chain to his brother Higomi during the events of the Corellian Chaos crisis; a bond that had lain dorment following Samual's severing his connection to the Force. This bond is incredibly powerful allowing them to communicate over vast distances and rapidly learn from each other; such a bond has its costs however if one were to die they'd both die. Battle Meditation of Immersion (Samual L'eonheart, Siege of Coronet) Developed by Samual to take advantage of his bloodline's "fountain" effect, Samual has combined the abilities of Battle Meditation and Meditation of Immersion to develop and overpowering variation of a moving meditation. Boosting his abilities and those of his allies while virtually becoming one with the Force, Samual becomes an unstoppable juggernaut at the expence of being effected by local sources through the Force and being exhausted mentally and physically after the use of the ability. Talents and Abilities At a young age Samual displayed a good affinity for the Force, but his connection had been severed at some point in his childhood leading him to a rather peculiar time growing up with a natural affinity for things that were normally beyond someone his age. As Samual aged his control over a natural Shatterpoint ability coupled with an Instinctive Astrologation allowed him to gain some ground in a profitable but dangerous line of work as a Smuggler. During his work he learned quickly how to shield his thoughts from others (although it was a subconscious and instinctive move for him) he had also learned in this time to randomly disconnect or sever himself from his Shatterpoint, severing his connection to the Force for limited periods of time similar to that of a young Ben Skywalker. Samual also became known as a "Force Fountain", being an almost limitless source for Force energy and an almost ethereal connection to the Force as though he had become one with the Force already. Under his tutelage to Jedi Knight Raziel Langor he swiftly learned the traditional things a Jedi Knight should learn, a rather unusual circumstance considering he had no formal training before this. Due to his unusually quick Force Bond with Higomi An'yagomi, Samual quickly mastered holocrons worth of knowledge from the Jedi Order both past and present. Many of the high ranking Jedi of the time believed that this strange occurance was similar to that of the Jedi Exile of years gone past and explained the unusual speed with which Samual could master these abilities. Samual excelled in the use of Force Enlightenment, Battle Meditation, Meditation of Immersion, a variant of Moving Meditation as well as showed extreme proficiency and skill in Force combat. In terms of Martial combat, Samual has been strictly trained through a variation of teachers. Ranging from martial weapon and hand-to-hand combat with the Kaleesh to swordplay with the Lords of Corellia, Samual became a fiercesome opponent although he rarely draws a weapon. Well learned in all the sabre combat styles of the Jedi Order, Samual's sabre combat does not stay attuned with one form of combat although that may be due to a lack of preference in sabre combat. Due to his greater focus on Force combat, Samual is a master of Telekinetic sabre combat and can mentally wield well over eight sabres with the same deft ease that a Jedi Master could wield a single blade. It is unknown what his true skill is with a blade as he rarely uses it. As a spacer he also gained infamy as a skilled tactician. Between organizing blockades and an eeiry ability to find a weakness in most blockades Samual showed his skill in leadership and tactics by managing large numbers of vessels through Imperial or Republic blockades to complete their runs. Once part of the Syndicate's Fleet control, Samual has gained a reputation for his ship-to-ship command. Character Sheet Language: Galactic Basic, Bith, Binary, Dug, Huttese, Jawa Force sensitive: Yes Alignment: Tainted, "Grey" Apparrel/Clothing/Description: Black trousers, white obi and white t-shirt, blackened leather boots and a leather utility belt. Wearing a pair of stylized glasses for his sight, and an electronic device that replaced all electronic devices he might need about his right wrist. His red hair is often in disarray and his clothing looks like its never been washed, especially his obi which has stains of oil and other mechanical fluids from his work. Homeworld: Unknown, assumed Tatooine Affiliation: New Jedi Order, Jedi Knight Former Affiliation: Loosely affiliated with Smuggling rings Occupation: Jedi Knight, Mechanic and Pilot Rank: Captain Ship: "Aether's Strike", a Heavily-Modified Firespray-31 Patrol and Strike Vessel - Completely reoutfitted at the cost of a nameless Freedom Fighter (Updated technology, standard weaponry) - Droid and Computer interfaces throughout the ship, Onboard AI security Weapons: Collapsible Quarterstaff, modified DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol (Extended Battery, Recoil Buffer) Force Powers, Talents & Abilities: Shatterpoint (Natural), Force Chain (Higomi, Unknown), Instinctive Astrologation (Natural) Personality: Quiet but somewhat cocky; relies on his feelings, emotions and instinct as much as thinking things through, he is extremely logical and bright. Other: Bloodline is strong with the force, wanted in many systems for Smuggling, built an R2 Astromech Droid (modified) R2 Unit: R2-M4, an R2 Astromech droid built from the ground up by Samual at the age of 14. With the standard features of an Astromech droid with a few added features by Samual himself. Built much the same as the legendary R2-D2, R2-M4 is a powerful droid with a mind of his own. History/Backround: Samual was born from two parents who were strong with the force, but was abandoned at a young age when his parents were located by the Sith. They left him with his mothers best friend, Amanda Starfire, and took off before the Sith were able to physically locate them or learn of their son. Sam grew up quickly, spending most of his time at the docking bays and mechanic's shops learning the tricks of the trade. He learned many languages during his time in Mos Eisley, and used them to his advantage when learning. By the age of 12 he had proven himself in many races around Tatooine, building his own craft for the races. After a few years he sold his racing craft for a YT-1200 light frieghter, modifying it with his available cash. By 16 he had become a well known name in the smuggling rings, and had a warrant issued for his capture in the Corellia system. Following his 18th birthday he had a warrant issued in many different systems, using his natural talents to his advantage. Yet he still felt something calling to him, pulling him away from his current missions. Following his last mission from Tatooine to Coruscant, he was drawn to the Jedi temple and accepted as an initiate, with time his abilities grew and he was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. He now roams the galaxy in the search of information, initiates to the Jedi and the one person he is bound to for eternity. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Council